


Scommettiamo?

by Amsare



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: College, Gay Chicken, Introspection, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Okay, tocca a te.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Uh… Hai mai baciato un uomo?”</i>
</p><p>Al college Jared e Peter non perdono occasione di scommettere su qualsiasi cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scommettiamo?

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro Franklin & Bash, ho dovuto scrivere qualcosa ambientata al college su questi due non appena ho visto la prima puntata. Ovviamente i personaggi non sono miei - se lo fossero stati probabilmente adesso ci sarebbe una quinta stagione in produzione... Buona lettura!

  
 “Okay, tocca a te.”

“Uh… Hai mai baciato un uomo?”

Jared scoppia a ridere di gusto – ci manca poco che si strozza con la birra, sputandone un po’ sul pavimento.

“Che c’è?” Peter si allontana dall’amico – non vuole essere innaffiato di birra, grazie tante. “Mi sembra una domanda pertinente.” Si appoggia meglio al muro della stanza che condividono, allungando le gambe rilassato; guarda Jared accanto a sé aspettando la risposta.

“ _Pertinente_.” Come cazzo fa a parlare con quelle parole, Jared non lo sa; l’alcool gli è andato tutto alla testa, la luce della stanza è soffusa e il volto dell’amico è confuso.

"Me lo hai chiesto l'anno scorso." O forse era stato due mesi fa durante una delle loro tipiche serate _Have You Ever_? Boh, in quel momento non ricordava bene.

È venerdì sera, se ne sta chiuso con il suo compagno di stanza a giocare a un gioco cretino e Jared Franklin può ufficialmente dire che è ubriaco come non mai: ecco cosa succede a giocare a _Have You Ever_ con Peter, ci si fa le peggio domande per cercare di far stonare l'altro sempre di più.

YEAH!

"Fa lo stesso, che ne so io cosa fai fra un esame e l'altro?" Sbuffa Peter, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Rispondi, queste sono le regole."

Bah, al diavolo.

"No, _nada_." Dice alla fine, sospirando. "Ma se vuoi chiedermi quante ragazze mi sono fatto nel frattempo..."

"No, no, mi hai già aggiornato sulle tue ultime conquiste." Peter ride, portandosi la bottiglia alla bocca.

_Cosa!?_

"Ehi, ehi, ehi, aspetta." Jared poteva essere ubriaco ma non così tanto da non accorgersi di quello che stava succedendo. "Hai appena bevuto un sorso?"

Peter poggia a terra la bottiglia, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. "Sì, allora?"

In quel momento il suono della mascella di Jared si sarebbe potuto sentire in tutto il campus: è rimasto a bocca aperta e sgrana gli occhi. "Amico, vuol dire che _tu_ lo hai fatto. Seriamente?"

Okay, questa era davvero nuova – _Peter Bash, cazzo, stava parlando di Peter Bash_ – aveva baciato un uomo? Come era lontanamente possibile?

"L'ultima festa del campus, quella dove ci siamo separati quando ti sei appartato con quella ragazza più alta di te, ricordi?"

E come dimenticarsela, si era svegliato il giorno dopo con il carnevale di Rio de Janeiro in testa con tanto di tamburi e sonagli con accanto una bomba di ragazza (che non ricordava niente della notte prima, ma quelli erano dettagli a cui non pensare).

"E...?"

Peter fa un sorriso sghembo al ricordo. "Johnson, quello del terzo anno, no? Stava lì che si vantava di come mezzo campus gli moriva dietro con un paio di ragazze che per sgonfiare il suo ego l'hanno sfidato a provarci pure con _l'altra metà_ del campus." Fa una pausa d'effetto. "Visto che avevo sentito tutto, abbiamo scommesso cinquanta dollari che non avrebbe avuto le palle di baciare un uomo per più di dieci secondi...”

_Cazzo._

“È un omofobo di dimensioni spaventose."

Jared ancora non aveva chiuso la bocca, era veramente sconvolto. "E non me l'hai detto?"

“Mi è passato di mente.” Peter alza le spalle. "Johnson è durato neanche tre secondi e mezzo, ho guadagnato cinquanta dollari."

Ah, adesso si spiegano quei soldi comparsi dal nulla.

“Mio dio, hai baciato _Johnson_? Bleah.” Commenta Jared, facendo una smorfia. “Io non l’avrei fatto neanche per cento dollari.”

“Come no? Parliamo di soldi Jay!” Rise Peter, buttando giù un altro sorso di birra. “Non sarai omofobo pure tu?”

Jared sbuffa. “No! Ma dico, lo hai visto bene? Tutto palestrato e che se la tira…”

“Che vuoi che sia, per lo meno adesso ha abbassato la cresta.” Commenta Peter, dando un colpetto sulla spalla dell’amico.

“Come vuoi, ma per centro dollari semmai avrei baciato te.” Jared ride al pensiero, la lingua che gli si incarta a fine frase – _dio, quanto ha bevuto?_ – la testa che gira pericolosamente.

“Ah sì? Cento dollari, eh?” Peter è interessato.

“Stiamo scommettendo?” Jared alza lo sguardo, una scintilla maliziosa che si era accesa negli occhi come ogni volta che facevano una scommessa delle loro. “Cento dollari che riesco a baciarti per più di dieci secondi.”

“Mmm… Non mi sembra giusto.” Peter non è stupido, sa che Jared è un nano malefico e c’è la fregatura. “Io ho già baciato Johnson, potrei durare anche tre minuti senza probemi.”

“Oooooh, okay.” Jared alza le mani. “Allora tanto vale fare _Gay Chicken_ , tutto è permesso. Il primo che si tira indietro, perde.”

Come sono arrivati da _Have You Ever_ al dover pomiciare fra di loro è ormai un mistero per Jared – ma si sta davvero divertendo.

“Okay, affare fatto.” Peter allunga la mano destra per stringere quella di Jared e lo tira a sé senza preavviso, facendo incontrare le loro labbra.

 _Uh, questo è davvero strano_ , pensa Jared, _strano forte_ ; e non tanto perché sta baciando un uomo ma perché sta baciando Peter, suo migliore amico, suo compagno di stanza e (sicuramente) suo futuro collega – Peter, che adesso porta una mano fra i suoi capelli per tenerlo fermo dove è e schiude leggermente le labbra.

E che deve fare Jared se non schiuderle a sua volta? Gli viene così naturale che gli sembra così giusto; approfondisce il bacio – _non vuole perdere, o no_ – e con la lingua stuzzica quella dell’altro come per sfidarlo a tirarsi indietro.

Peter non lo fa; interrompe il bacio giusto per riprendere fiato, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra dell’amico e lo spinge a terra, finendogli sopra.

 _Non è imbarazzante_ , pensa Jared, _è solo strano_.

Il bacio riprende con più foga e Peter muove il bacino contro il suo; Jared si lascia sfuggire un gemito quando il tessuto dei jeans struscia proprio su…

_Oh._

_Oh, oh, okay questo è imbarazzante._

Avere un’erezione mentre si pomicia con il proprio migliore amico è normale? È tutta anatomia in fondo, non è colpa sua.

È colpa di Peter che lo sta facendo solo per vincere quei dannati cento dollari.

Si sente quasi soffocare a stare lì schiacciato a terra, nel sentire la linea dura di _qualcosa_ che si trova dentro i jeans del suo amico…

_Oh, no._

La testa gli sta girando da morire.

_Oh, no._

Spinge via Peter da sé, rotola su di un fianco e barcolla fino al bagno.

“Ho vinto!” Sente solo quello prima di vomitare anche l’anima.  
 

***  
 

“Okay ma non è giusto.” Jared da i cento dollari ad un Peter più che soddisfatto. “Dovevo vomitarti addosso?”

Non gli piace perdere, soprattutto dopo aver perso in quel modo.

Jared non osa pensare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se solo si fossero spinti più avanti.

“No, no, no, le cose vanno come devono andare.” Peter sventola le banconote davanti al naso dell’amico che lo spintona. “Rivincita?”

 _Mmm…_  
 


End file.
